


二十世纪的伍卡谢维奇医生

by 2000Lava



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: 菲利克斯拖着长音的调侃戛然而止，他转过身，白大褂挤出难看的褶皱，一只手推开乱放的杂物靠在桌上，从平光眼镜后朝你丢来鄙夷的眼神，你被盯得不自在了，他就还顺势抖了抖他的假八字胡。你想，世界上为什么会有人这么费劲心思装老成，却忘了给自己那尚还年轻的额头上描几条皱纹呢？
Relationships: Poland (Hetalia)&Reader





	二十世纪的伍卡谢维奇医生

直到伍卡谢维奇医生又一次在谈笑中别过头开始剧烈咳嗽，你才想起距离第一次与他相遇已经过去快三十年了。他一只手遮住口鼻，另一只手做出“不用”的姿势拒绝你的好意，弓着身独自缓了好一阵儿，才接下来又像个没事人一样扯起嘴角冲你露出欠揍的笑容继续话题。

也许因为本身就是不长胡子的体质、或者长出的胡子不能打理成想要的模样，他还是贴着那副假八字胡，自傲时胡子抖动的神情也与过去没有任何不同。他的脸更加棱角分明了，也许岁月能打磨一个人本身就是谎话。眼镜说不定有了度数，而白大褂倒也染上一层灰土色——没有人来照料他，他至今未婚。那个苏联女战士当然没有再出现，可他倒乐于去当面打听每个年纪相当的名叫“伊万”的苏联青年的母亲是否住在利沃夫、是否参加了一月反攻。

有些流言这么说，他其实早就有未婚妻，不过在他成为名医、大战爆发前就不幸去世了；还有说法是，他的情人住在维尔诺郊区的疗养院，要不为什么他会不时提着大包小包的慰问品前去拜访（其实你更觉得那里可能住着他的亲人）；还有诸如和姐妹产生不伦之恋被父母扫出家门此类更不靠谱的诽谤。而他打着哈欠说，他们说的都对。

他挑起眉毛对你的走神表达不满，眼镜架什么时候已经滑至鼻尖，你看到他把一侧耳发用花哨的夹子别起，推开乱放的杂物用一只手撑在桌上后再开始调侃你的失误。你想，是不是他额上的皱纹与深沉的眼袋，都是他为了装老成而特意描画上的？


End file.
